


This is my family, I found it all on my own

by SgtBarnes107



Series: McDanno Triad [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Bisexual Danny "Danno" Williams, Bisexual Steve McGarrett, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtBarnes107/pseuds/SgtBarnes107
Summary: Steve and Danny are in a Polyamorous relationship with an Asexual partner.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams & Charles "Charlie" Williams Edwards, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams/Original Female Character(s)
Series: McDanno Triad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143845
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	This is my family, I found it all on my own

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of an introductory chapter to the series I plan to write.
> 
> Title is a quote from Lilo and Stitch

If you had told Danny Williams five years ago that he would meet the loves of his life on a pineapple infested hellhole called Hawaii, he would've laughed in your face and called you a nincompoop. 

To be fair, he had just gone through a bitter divorce and watched as his ex-wife fell in love with another man. The same man who would uproot said ex-wife and the sole source of joy in his life, his children, to that hellhole. 

A year after his move, he met the man who would change his whole world. A Navy Seal who had more issues than Time Magazine. A man who thought grenades were an accessory for every occasion. 

Steve McGarrett was an enigma wrapped in a conundrum. He could and had killed assailants without blinking an eye. Yet he was filled with a softness that was precious to witness. 

It was not love at first sight, despite claims to the opposite by their close friends. Danny resented Steve for taking away his investigation. Then, going even one step further and conscripting him to the 5-0 task force. 

It was not until he caught his first glimpse of the softness inside Steve, that he gentled his opinion. Steve measured up his partner and found his one true weakness, his son and daughter. Giving Danny the chance to give Grace and Charlie a fun-filled weekend at Steve's expense. 

Normally, Danny would've bristled at the implication that he couldn't provide for his kids. Yet he somehow knew this gesture was not a means of charity, but a true gesture of friendship. 

In the end, it was Grace who was the catapult to their love story. How could Danny not fall hopelessly in love with a man who loved his daughter as fiercely as he loved her. 

When that rat bastard, Rick Peterson, kidnapped Grace, Steve had been ready to scorch the Earth. Had it been necessary, he would've called in every favor owed and promised future favors to call in his SEAL buddies. 

So, it came as no surprise to anyone, when Steve and Danny fell in love. Although fell is inaccurate. As Mr. Darcy said in Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice "I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew I had begun." 

The big shocker to everyone came a few years later, when Steve and Danny met and began a relationship with a woman. They had been spending the day together as a family when Charlie had spotted a scared kitten in the road and darted out to save it. Before Steve or Danny could even react as she had shoved Charlie out of the way of an oncoming car. After being hit by the car herself, she'd spent months in the hospital and then in physical therapy. Steve and Danny had visited every day. So that by the time she was released, they were all already deeply in love and in a committed relationship.

There had been blowback of epic proportions. Politicians have salivated at the chance to stain their opponents, who were in favor of the Task Force, as perverts and against the sanctity of marriage. Of course, they had opposed Same-Sex marriage as well. So no one had been surprised they didn't view Polyamory favorably. 

What surprised everyone was that the Governor almost catapulted to their demands to terminate Steve and Danny. The public, minus the criminals, loved the Task Force. The islands of Hawaii had never been as safe. The public outcry was far louder than the grumblings of the opposition. It was only when the chances of securing another term came into question, that the Governor relented. 

Unable to verbally give his consent, the Governor non the less, turned a blind eye whenever the three of them showed up together for official functions. 

Of course, since their girlfriend/wife/partner was not ex-military or law enforcement, it came as no surprise that Alexandria became a target of the criminals they pursued. 

Steve and Danny showed no mercy to anyone who was stupid enough to target Alex, Grace, or Charlie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
